


Asfodel

by liskoun



Category: Spiritfarer (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, ale jsou kurňa cute, fakt je to jenom náznakové, podprahová romantika, přetěžký úděl převozníka, teplé teplé teplé, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Bylo tak snadné zapomenout, kde a proč tu jsou. Stačilo jen zaklonit hlavu a mhouřit oči proti jarnímu sluníčku, tomu, které vytahuje pihy a prvosenky.
Relationships: Gwen/Stella (Spiritfarer)
Kudos: 1





	Asfodel

**Author's Note:**

> Moje srdcovka ze Spiritifarer. Abych se přiznala, nikdy jsem hrám úplně neholdovala, ale tohle, tohle má zatracenou duši a umí bolet. A je to teplé, teplé teplé a hladí po duši. 
> 
> Inu, příjemné čtení ♥

„Jak můžete být příbuzní? Je tak neskutečně hlučný a otravně aktivní. Kde vůbec bere tolik energie?“ znechuceně potřásla hlavou a připálila si dýmku. Stella se pousmála, jedovaté poznámky a stížnosti na adresu jejího strýce byly na denním pořádku takřka od okamžiku, kdy se nalodil. A vlastně už i dávno, dávno před tím. Gwen by to jistě nikdy nepřiznala, ale Stella ji podezřívala, že někde hluboko ve své prohnilé cynické duši má toho neustále pozitivně naladěného žabáka opravdu ráda.  
„Je šťastný. Vždycky takový byl, nedělej, že si nevzpomínáš.“ cítila potřebu se příbuzného zastat a přitom do ní něžně dloubla, spíš jen špičkami pohladila lesklou srst, než aby šlo o opravdový štulec. Nebyla ze skla, jistě že ne, přestože tak možná občas působila a bezesporu by snesla i pořádný dloubanec (a stoprocentně by ho vrátila s ještě větším elánem), ale k čemu to? Bylo tak krásné jen tak se nechat unášet vlnami a na pošťuchování bylo beztak moc horko.  
„Na takové věci se zapomíná opravdu těžko. Ale jako duše je rozhodně mnohem horší.“ vedla si Gwen dál svou, hluchá vůči snaze o obhajobu, „určitě ho při přechodu sem protáhli speciálním odstřeďovačem osobnosti a nechali nám jen to nejhorší. Tady vidíš výsledek - koncentrovaný, neředěný cvok. Ztělesnění optimismu a dobroty uprostřed moře hyperaktivity. Hnus.“ dodala znechuceně, v očích jiskřili rarášci. Skvěle se bavila.  
Zrzka se zavrtěla a pak se odpíchla od pečlivě natřeného zábradlí (žabák na něm strávil minulý víkend, zatím co terorizoval celou posádkou veselým pohvizdováním otřepaných námořnických fláků a přesvědčoval je, že takhle barva by zcela jistě slušela i jejich kajutám), které se jí už nějakou chvíli pokoušelo protlačit skrz záda.  
„Donesu kávu.“ Otázka, zda na ni má její nejlepší přítelkyně chuť, byla naprosto zbytečná. Pokud opravdu existoval filtr, který by po smrti násobil zlozvyky, ona byla dalším zářným příkladem.  
Atul vytrvale přibíjel obrovským kladivem další uvolněné prkno, v kuchyni si Alice broukala spolu s melodií kytary doléhající k nim ze zahrady, kde Summer lákala na svět rostlinky, nekonečný oceán jim šumivě přizvukoval.  
Bylo tak snadné zapomenout, kde a proč tu jsou. Stačilo jen zaklonit hlavu a mhouřit oči proti jarnímu sluníčku, tomu, které vytahuje pihy a prvosenky.  
*  
Stelle se tenhle kout oceánu více než zamlouval. Byl plný rozkošných maličkých ostrůvků, pokrytých rýžovými poli, vzduch na i kolem nich sladce voněl rozkvetlými růžovými třešněmi a na každém kroku člověk narážel na roztodivné svatyňky místních duchů a bůžků. Chápala, proč se Alici zrovna dvakrát nechtělo opouštět svoji chaloupku s pastvinami. Ráda se sem vracela.  
K ostrůvku přirazili se soumrakem, šero rapidně zhoustlo. Bylo to to poslední, co by Stelle vadilo při průzkumu, sama sobě byla světlem a po několika dnech obklopených nekonečnou vodou se nemohla dočkat pevné země pod nohama. Nepočítala, že by se někdo toužil přidat, měli za sebou náročnou cestu a jakmile byla loď zajištěná, všichni svorně zapadli do kajut. Naposledy zkontrolovala stav paluby, než s Dafodillem v patách otevřela branku a zachytila se spletence lan.  
Usmála se, příjemně překvapená - ze člunu pod nimi stoupal proužek dýmu.  
„Loď začíná být celkem přeplněná, nezdá se ti?“ nadhodila její nečekaná společnice, když konečně seskočila k ní a spustila člun na klidnou hladinu, „bylo by fajn na chvilku přestat na každém kroku zakopávat o ovce.“ dodala téměř v obhajobě své přítomnosti a zavrtěla, když se jí bílý kocour uvelebil na klíně.  
„Atul slíbil, že zvětší ohrádku, až si najde čas a materiál.“ Pokrčila rusovlasá rameny, „jsem ráda, že ses přidala.“  
Zbytek cesty pluly v tichosti, narušované jen pravidelným šploucháním vesla. Teprve na pěšině kousek od mola se Gwen poprvé ozvala.  
„Myslíš, že tu rostou houby?“ krátce zavětřila a usmála se, „voní tu.“  
„Myslela jsem, že takové věci nejíš.“ změřila si Stella naoko podezíravým pohledem, za který si vysloužila něžné šťouchnutí.  
„Pojďme se radši projít.“  
Vydaly se cestičkou napříč rýžovými poli. Ostrov v pozdních hodinách ožil rozmanitými zvuky místní fauny, od nedalekého pobřeží vál vlahý mořský větřík a nad hlavami jim kdosi rozlil mléčnou dráhu. Šly blízko, blizoučko, hedvábná srst se otírala o holou kůži, zemitá vůně směsice dýmu, kávy a jakéhosi koření lechtala Stellu v nose a srdce jí z toho popudu metalo v hrudi kotrmelce jako potrhlý artista. A pak se na moment zastavilo, když měkká dlaň zcela přirozeně vklouzla do té její, známá, hřejivá.  
„Gwen-„  
„Dořiti!“ vyjekla oslovená téměř současně. Spěšně pustila zrzku a divoce mávajíc rukama kolem sebe začala křepčit podivný tanec, „zatracení komáři, kde se tu tak najednou vzali?“  
Se Stellou v těsném závěsu přidala do kroku ve snaze krvelačnému hmyzu uniknout. Pod nohami náhle začvachtala rozbředlá zem. Gwen se znechuceně oklepala a s tichým „no fuj“, uskočila na suchý ostrůvek kousek před nimi. Stříbrný svit hvězd však klamal.  
Stella, sama stojící po kotníky v bahně se smíchy zlomila v pase při pohledu na zhrozený výraz přítelkyně, když ji zradila pevná zem pod nohami, bořící se po kolena do vazké země s každým pokusem o vysvobození víc a víc.  
„Zkusíme to zpátky jinudy? Třeba to bude lepší.“ Nabídla prskající duši, když se s její pomocí konečně vyškrábala z bláta. Ta na ni vrhla nejzoufalejší pohled, kterého byla schopna, než rezignovala.  
„Lepší už to nebude, ale komáry s radostí oželím.“  
Zapomněly ovšem, že celý ostrov tvoří z devadesáti procent rýžová pole. Komáři se sice nekonali, ale jejich původní romantická procházka pod hvězdičkami se zvrhla v nechutnou a neskutečně vyčerpávající bahenní koupel. K pobřeží dorazily znovu mlčky, ani na nadávky už neměly energii, Stella si byla jistá, že na sobě nemá jediný kousek suchý ani čistý.  
Unaveně se složila na travnatý plácek hned vedle tiše spílající Gwen, která se během cesty stala rozježeným chuchvalcem blátem slepené srsti. Vyměnily si strhaný pohled, než obě vybuchly v hysterickém záchvatu smíchu.  
Dafodill, usazený na jednom z ohlazených balvanů si uraženě olizoval blátivou skvrnku na jinak běloskvoucím kožíšku.  
*  
Jako Převozník nepotřebovala tolik spát a čas se pro ni velmi rychle stal relativním a lehce nepodstatným. Nebylo kam spěchat, měli celou věčnost. Nezřídka proto byla zaskočena rozbřeskem, když se zadumala u rybaření, jindy celou noc strávila objevovala krásy kuchyně. Byla to stejnou měrou neskutečná výhoda jako prokletí. Moc dobře věděla o Aliciných starostlivých pohledech i její snaze donutit ji odpočinout si a snažila se jí vyhovět, přestože fyzickou únavu cítila jen málokdy. Spolu s přibývajícími pasažéry přímo úměrně rostla i míra povinností nejen vůči nim. Nestěžovala si, svým způsobem ji to naplňovalo a dělalo šťastnou.  
Někdy však přišly noci, které pohřbily hvězdy a přinesly s sebou temnotu tak těžkou a hustou, že téměř dusila. Padla na poklidnou loď jako inkoustově černá péřová duchna, nepropustná, absolutní, vzduch se náhle táhl jako med. Spánek tehdy přicházel jen velmi neochotně a Stella, jakkoli odvážná, tyhle chvíle nerada trávila sama.  
Se srdcem v krku příčku po příčce slezla žebřík, tak zoufale pomalu. I pohyb byl mnohem náročnější, jako by se brodila vodou, tma se obtáčela kolem kotníků a pokoušela se ji uchvátit v objetí. Pochybovala o jeho laskavosti. S radostí pak ji nechala za zavřenými dveřmi.  
Věděla, že se může obrátit na kohokoli, vždyť byli v podstatě rodina. Přesto se stále vkrádala právě sem, aby se spícím Dafodillem na klíně proseděla dlouhé hodiny nepřítomně zíraje do tmy, která však byla přátelská a milá, poslouchajíc tiché oddechování spící duše nad sebou. Nikdy by to nepřiznala nahlas, a už rozhodně ne před Gwen, ale postrádala tuhle blízkost. Než nabrali další cestující a Gwen se přestěhovala do nové kajuty, bylo samozřejmé, že Stella přespávala s ní v domku pro hosty, příliš velkém pro jednu bytost a naprosto ideálním pro dvě. Od té doby ale její návštěvy značně prořídly, a nebo se, stejně jako tato, konaly bez vědomí druhého.  
Stella strnula, když jí nad hlavou náhle vrzlo prkno.  
"Křeslo není dobrá volba." ozval se vzápětí smíchem probublávající šepot, "Jestli se chceš ráno hnout, doporučila bych ti, aby sis pro jednou lehla jako normální civilizovaný tvor."  
"Nejsem unavená." zaprotestovala s dětinskou paličatostí, odměněnou pobaveným odfrknutím. Za neustálého cukání koutků poslušně vystoupala do horního patra, kde byla jelení entitou podle a nemilosrdně stažena do rozestlaného pelechu.  
"Loď se bez tebe nepotopí." prohlásila, jako by jí četla myšlenky a přitáhla si ji blíž, "a ty se potřebuješ vyspat. Nic ti neuteče."  
"Vy jste se na mě s Alicí domluvily, což?" vrčela Stella naoko ublíženě. Gwen hřála, její srst voněla kouřem a bylinkami a byla tak neskutečně hebká. Nemohla se zlobit, obklopená něčím tak něžným. Známým. Někde na okraji vědomí zaškrabala vzpomínka, mlhavá a příliš nehmatatelná, než aby si s ní dokázala poradit teď, když měla hlavu náhle lehkou, jako plnou vaty. Dosud dotěrné a neodbytné myšlenky ztrácely ostré hrany, až nakonec úplně rezignovaly. Nezbylo nic, než jen nekonečný, všeobjímající mír a pocit bezpečí.  
O čelo se v něžném polibku otřely měkké rty.  
"Spávaly jsme takhle dřív, nebo se mi to jenom zdálo?" zamumlala někam do chundelaté záplavy a ta v odpověď zavibrovala tichým smíchem. "Je to tak dávno."  
*  
Branka zahrádky vrzla a Summer zvedla strakatou hlavu zmazanou blátem od práce.  
"Je hezké vás vidět znovu spolu." usmála se přes záhonek. Kytaru tentokrát nechala odpočívat opřenou o pletivo, prozatím pro ni neměla využití. S rukávy vykasanými co nejvýš, aby nezavazely při práci, obratně plela zem. "Skoro mi chybělo vaše hašteření."  
Stella si bezděčně vybavila ševelící louky a rozkvetlé sady, hučící bezpočtem včel a táhnoucí se donekonečna kolem farmy, kaštanové vlasy a smích rezonující v uších, sedmikrásky a trsy asfodelu, zahrádku s bylinkami téměř na všechny nemoci, které by snad chtěly narušit poklidný život obyvatel útulného domku. Téměř. Už tehdy strávila část života na moři, zeleném a voňavém sluncem.  
"Jsem ráda, že je to právě Gwen." zakřenila se nakonec. Užili si své, když ji parohatá na samém začátku plavby zasvěcovala do povinností Převozníka, o kterých zrzka do té chvíle neměla nejmenší potuchy. A opravdu se snažila, přestože trpělivost nikdy nebyla její silnou stránkou. Několikrát se pak porafaly i pro maličkost, jak už se měly navzájem dost. A Stella si užívala každou vteřinu z toho, nacházela oporu v šíleném víru, který se kolem ní strhl, vracely se do starých a důvěrně známých kolejí. Gwen. Elegantní, sarkastická a puntičkářská Gwen, zosobnění démona pomsty i pevný bod, nabízející náruč, která schová před světem. Jestliže za života pro ni byla starší sestrou, teď pro ni znamenala mnohem, mnohem víc. Bylo zajímavé, nakolik dokázala smrt prohloubit už tak silné citové vazby.  
"Jenže to není nafurt." Do hlasu se spolu s náhlým uvědoměním vkradla bolest, oboje tak silné a prudké, až rusovlásce vyhrkly slzy.  
"Nemáš se čeho bát, včeličko. Ať už náš čas přijde kdykoli, zase se sejdeme, je jedno, jestli na druhé straně brány, nebo během příštího života. Vždycky si k tobě najdeme cestu, ať je sebekomplikovanější." Vlahé oči hadí dámy během řeči naplnila neskutečná něha. Obvykle si tenhle pohled schovávala pro nejvzácnější druhy rostlin, teď však veškerou svou laskavost směřovala ke Stelle, "už jednou se ti povedlo nás přivolat zpátky, proč by se tak nestalo znovu?"  
Pihatý obličej byl sice stále ještě mokrý slzami, ale ústa roztažená v široké úsměvu dokazovala, že dívka pochopila.  
"Trápí tě ještě ty sny?" změnila téma, podvědomě kopírovala každý pohyb své učitelky. Do mělkých brázd dopadala zelená zrníčka.  
"Už jen zřídka, drak stále dřímá. Máme před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu, maličká." trhla Summer tělem v hadím ekvivalentu pokrčení ramen.  
Ovocné stromy voněly medem a moře odnášelo žal.  
Byly chvíle, kdy si připadala tak stará.


End file.
